Beware The American War Hound
by DeathDragon130
Summary: I have lived a painful life, I lived for the people that now have become my family. And now I will gladly die for them to protect them from the enemy. Here is my life as I live it.
1. Chapter 1

Beware The American War Hound: Chapter 1:

**(Here's another Hellsing fanfic. This one will be in first person, hope you enjoy.)**

It's been ten years since I have been in this war. I became a war hound for my country after the incident where my husband and my child were taken from me by the vampires. I never thought how my life had changed how dead I became on the inside. I can feel now feel no physical pain nor could I feel any more grief only anger and self hate. You must be wondering who I am and why I am telling you.

My name is Anita Quincey Morris, I am now the head of the new Vampire Agency in America, and due the fact my grandfather on my father's side was the Quincey Morris. My family history doesn't matter; at least not anymore for it was my father and my mother that left me the one person who could truly understand my pain.

His name is Victor Devorador De Sangre; he was born during the time of Spartans though he was considered an outsider because of his blonde hair and blue eyes when he was human with the ever changing world he was always in a war once he became a vampire. How he did is beyond me, not only that he got rid of his name and took upon the one he now owns.

"Master, "Victor called out to me.

I nearly wanted to laugh as I sat in my chair staring out into the open field in this mansion I now occupied with my troops, speak of the devil and he shall appear. I turned to see Victor in his normal outfit that he wore these days. A classic Victorian fashion, including a dark green suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted black cravat, covered by a full-length, black frock overcoat with cape. He also wears a black fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim. Victors' gloves had a circular symbol with a white cross and black upsides down cross in the middle of it.

"What is it, Victor?" I replied back looking down at the glass of scotch in my hand.

I could see myself in the reflection of the window; I had my black hair pinned back with some covering my right eye; I wanted to laugh at the almost lifeless dark brown eyes. I wore my normal military uniform I wanted to sigh, but instead I turned to look at Victor.

"Master, the enemy has been taken care of." He replied back with a smirk.

"Well done…" I was cut off when I heard a knocking on the doors of my office.

"Enter," I called out.

William Dornez, the grandson of Walter C. Dornez, he had short black hair with light blue eyes. He wore a white button up shirt with a black vest and wore black dress pants with black dress shoes. He was carrying a tray with him, much to my surprise.

"Good Evening, My Lady. I thought it would be more beneficial to you if you were to drink some tea rather than Scotch." Williams stated with a smile.

I gave him one of my own smiles before I put down my glass of scotch on to my desk, as he placed the tea onto my desk he looked at me.

"My Lady its seems that word has gotten out about our organization… as a result my Grandfather called me on behalf of Sir Hellsing and wishes to meet with us. However, they aren't the only ones it seems. The Vatican also wishes to meet with us as well." Williams stated with a slight frown.

I groaned in annoyance rubbing my forehead with my right hand before saying," Why the hell now? We have never butted into any of their affairs…"

"Well my master, you also have a notorious reputation as the American War Hound, as well as being in command of two vampires and two werewolves," Victor replied back with smugness in his tone.

It was then that a thought entered my mind as a result a sort of smug smirk appearing on my face.

It was then that Victor began to have a smile of his own," My master I don't think they'll like having a meeting on the same time and place."

I allowed them to see my eyes before I replied back," My dear Victor they should know that should have left us alone… William will you arrange it for us?"

William gave them both a mischievous grin before he replied back," Of course, my Lady."

I watched as William hurried off causing me to chuckle when the doors closed before Victor stated," You were thinking of them again, Master."

I looked at Victor before leaning forward with my elbows on my desk and stated to sip my tea the William brought in.

"How can I not? Every day and night I can feel the loss of my husband and child being ripped from me as my own mother and father were torn from me as well… It has left me cold and heartless until I met you, William and everyone else had I ever felt that I have a family again…" I said with a frown as I closed my eyes I could hear Victor walk behind me.

I felt his arms wrap around me I could feel at peace there I thought of him as my brother and my comrade. He knew my pain especially when I was captured by the enemy during my time in Iraq… the scars upon my eye, hands, feet and my back ached at the thought of it. I sighed before I leaned back into his embrace.

"You are not alone, Master. You will always have us… and I will always be by your side." Victor said to me softly.

We stayed like this for a few minutes when I hear Victor groan slightly I immediately said," Let me guess Veronica is still having problems adjusting to her new life?"

Victor nodded his head before he walked back in front of my and kneeled in front me before saying," I shall take my leave master."

And with that he disappeared I sighed before standing from my desk and began to walk down to the shooting range. As I passed soldiers they all stopped and saluted me; when I arrived at the shooting range I noticed Captain Marcus training his young pack mate, Maria James, in shooting. Marcus Jackson was an old Werewolf that Victor saved a long time ago and he made Maria into one as well.

Marcus had dark brown hair that was cut choppily, he had golden eyes and wore a black long sleeved shirt with black baggy pants that had a lot of pockets and black boots. Maria had choppy blonde hair with golden eyes as well she wore a black t-shirt with black baggy pants and boots as well.

"I see training is going well…." I said as I approached.

They both turned to me I could see Maria looking at with happiness at the praise as well as Marcus. Marcus nodded his head as I took my place in one of the stalls; I pulled out my grandfather's old gun a Remington Model 1890 revolver. On the side of it the inscription, read:

**_"I shall purge the evil in God's name. May I walk in his light for eternity."_**

Soon I was firing at the target as everyone watched me I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Yes, William?" I said not turning from my practice.

"Yes, My Lady. I have set the day for two days from now, will that be alright?" William asked.

I stopped firing before turning to William and said," Yes that is fine. I shall be bringing Victor, Maria, Marcus, Veronica as well as you, William. I am sure you wish to see your grandfather."

William smiled before saying," Yes Ma'am. Will you be retiring now?"

I put away my weapon before nodding my head to him I then proceeded to my room. As I arrived I got ready for bed I would not realize that I would be getting a surprise two days from now. I allowed the darkness swallow me into a dreamless sleep.

**(I hope you enjoyed. I'll introduce Veronica in the next chapter.)**


	2. MUST READ IMPORTANT!

Dear Readers!

I am sorry for the inconvenience, but at this time I will not be able to update any story due to my Word Program being down. It will not allow me to write or fix anything on it. So I am sorry again. I will update once it's back up. To even write this note here I had to have a family member e-mail to me so I could save it on my desktop and upload it to here and edit it. I am sorry again I will update when my word works.

Sincerely,

Deathdragon130


End file.
